Негэнтропия
Негэнтропи́я, отрицательная энтропия ' или 'синтропия живой системы — энтропия, которую живая система экспортирует, чтобы снизить уровень собственной энтропии (см. энтропия и жизнь). Понятие и термин были введены (1943) Шрёдингером в его научно-популярной книге «Что такое жизнь?» Schrödinger Erwin What is Life - the Physical Aspect of the Living Cell, Cambridge University Press, 1944. Позднее Леон Бриллюэн (Léon Brillouin) сократил термин до негэнтропия Brillouin, Leon: (1953) "Negentropy Principle of Information", /J. of Applied Physics/, v. 24:9, pp. 1152-1163 Léon Brillouin La science et la théorie de l'information, Masson, 1959, чтобы выразить это понятие «более положительным» способом: живая система импортирует негэнтропию, чтобы увеличить уровень собственной негэнтропии[http://www.i-sis.org.uk/negentr.php Mae-Wan Ho, What is (Schrödinger's) Negentropy?, Bioelectrodynamics Laboratory, Open university Walton Hall, Milton Keynes]. В 1974, Альберт Сент-Джорджи (Albert Szent-Györgyi) предложил заменить термин негэнтропия на термин синтропия, который, по-видимому, был введён в 1940-ых итальянским математиком Луиджи Фантаппи (Luigi Fantappiè), когда он пытался построить объединённую теорию биологии и физики (его попытка не получила признания и не принесла больших результатов). Хотя Бакминстер Фуллер (Buckminster Fuller) и пробовал популяризировать термин синтропия, использование негэнтропии остается общепринятым. В примечаниях к своей книге «Что такое жизнь?» Шрёдингер объясняет введение нового термина: Теория информации Негэнтропия Дифференциальная негэнтропия В теории информации и статистике, дифференциальная негэнтропия используется как мера отклонения от нормальности http://www.cis.hut.fi/aapo/papers/NCS99web/node32.html Aapo Hyvärinen, Survey on Independent Component Analysis, node32: Negentropy, Helsinki University of Technology Laboratory of Computer and Information Sciencehttp://www.cis.hut.fi/aapo/papers/IJCNN99_tutorialweb/node14.html Aapo Hyvärinen and Erkki Oja, Independent Component Analysis: A Tutorial, node14: Negentropy, Helsinki University of Technology Laboratory of Computer and Information Sciencehttp://fourier.eng.hmc.edu/e161/lectures/ica/node4.html Ruye Wang, Independent Component Analysis, node4: Measures of Non-Gaussianity]. Рассматривают сигнал с некоторым распределением. Сигнал называют гауссовским, если он имеет нормальное распределение. Дифференциальная негэнтропия сигнала всегда неотрицательна, инвариантна при любых линейных обратимых преобразованиях координат и исчезает, если и только если сигнал является гауссовским. Дифференциальная негэнтропия определяется как : J (p_x) = S (\phi_x) - S (p_x), *где \phi_x имеет гауссовскую плотность с тем же самым средним и дисперсией как p_x , *а S (p_x) — дифференциальная энтропия: : S (p_x) = - \int p_x (u) \log p_x (u) du. Дифференциальная негэнтропия используется в статистике и обработке сигналов, имеет отношение к сетевой энтропии, которая используется в независимом компонентном анализе P. Comon, Independent Component Analysis - a new concept?, Signal Processing, 36:287-314, 1994.http://www.fmrib.ox.ac.uk/analysis/techrep/tr01dl1/tr01dl1/tr01dl1.html Didier G. Leibovici and Christian Beckmann, An introduction to Multiway Methods for Multi-Subject fMRI experiment. FMRIB Technical Report, Oxford Centre for Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging of the Brain (FMRIB), Department of Clinical Neurology, University of Oxford, John Radcliffe Hospital, Headley Way, Headington, Oxford, UK.. Интуитивно дифференциальная негэнтропия понимается как информация, которая может быть сохранена, если представить p_x эффективным способом; а \phi_x — случайная величина (с гауссовским распределением) с тем же самым средним и дисперсией, которая нуждается в максимальной длине данных для представления самым эффективным способом. Поскольку p_x менее случайна, то кое-что о ней известно заранее, она содержит меньше неизвестной информации и нуждается в меньшей длине данных для представления самым эффективным способом. Статистическая негэнтропия и свободная энергия Гиббса ) Уилларда Гиббса (1873), который показывает плоскость, перпендикулярную к оси «v» (объем), проходящую через точку «A», которая представляет начальное состояние тела. «MN» — сечение поверхности рассеянной энергии. «Qε» и «Qη» — сечения плоскостей «η = 0» и «ε = 0», и поэтому параллельны к осям ε (внутренняя энергия) и η (энтропия) соответственно. «AD» и «AE» — энергия и энтропия тела в его начальном состоянии, «AB» и «AC» его "доступная энергия" (свободная энергия Гиббса) и ее ёмкость для энтропии (количество, на которое энтропия тела может быть увеличена без изменения энергии тела или увеличения его объема), соответственно.]] Существует физическая величина, близко связанная со свободной энергией (свободной энтальпией (теплосодержанием)), измеряемая единицами энтропии и изоморфная негэнтропии, известной в статистике и теории информации. В 1873 Уиллард Гиббс создал диаграмму, иллюстрирующую понятие свободной энергии, соответствующей свободной энтальпии. На диаграмме можно видеть количество, называемое ёмкостью для энтропии. Это – количество энтропии, на которое она может быть увеличена без изменения внутренней энергии или увеличения объема системы. http://www.ufn.ru/ufn39/ufn39_4/Russian/r394b.pdf Willard Gibbs, A Method of Geometrical Representation of the Thermodynamic Properties of Substances by Means of Surfaces, «Transactions of the Connecticut Academy», 382-404 (1873) Иными словами, это – разность между максимально возможной, при данных условиях энтропией и фактической энтропией: : J = S_{\max} - S = -\Phi = -k \ln Z\, где: : J — негэнтропия (гиббсовская ёмкость для энтропии); : \Phi — потенциал Массье (Massieu); : Z = \sum_{j} e^{- \beta E_j} — частичная функция; : k — постоянная Больцмана. Эта величина точно соответствует принятому в статистике и теории информации определению негэнтропии. Подобная физическая величина введена в 1869 М.Ф. Массье (М. F. Massieu) для изотермических процессов Massieu, M. F. 1869a. Sur les fonctions caract6ristiques des divers fluides. C. R. Acad. Sci. LXIX:858-862.Massieu, M. F. 1869b. Addition au precedent memoire sur les functions caracteristiques. C. R. Acad. Sci. LXIX:1057-1061.Massieu, M. F. (1869), "Compt. Rend." 69 (858): 1057. (обе величины отличаются только знаком), а затем Планком для изотермических- изобарных процессов Planck, M. 1945. Treatise on Thermodynamics. Dover, New York.. Недавно, термодинамический потенциал Массье-Планка (Massieu-Planck), известный также как "свободная энтропия", играющая большая роль в так называемой энтропийной формулировке статистической механики, [http://www.ecm.ub.es/condensed/eduard/papers/massieu/node2.html Antoni Planes, Eduard Vives Entropic Formulation of Statistical Mechanics Entropic variables and Massieu-Planck functions 2000-10-24 Universitat de Barcelona] была применена среди других в молекулярной биологииhttp://www.biophysj.org/cgi/reprint/73/6/2960.pdf John A. Scheilman, Temperature, Stability, and the Hydrophobic Interaction, Biophysical Journal Volume 73 December 1997 2960-2964, Institute of Molecular Biology, University of Oregon, Eugene, Oregon 97403 USA и в термодинамических неравновесных процессахhttp://arxiv.org/pdf/chao-dyn/9604008 Z. Hens and X. de Hemptinne, Non-equilibrium Thermodynamics approach to Transport Processes in Gas Mixtures, Department of Chemistry, Catholic University of Leuven, Celestijnenlaan 200 F, B-3001 Heverlee, Belgium. Теория организации Ссылки См.также *Энтропия Категория:Философия Категория:Термодинамика Категория:Биология Категория:Социология Категория:Психология Категория:Информация Категория:Теория информации Категория:Эвентология Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии